Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet which receives a tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub. A drive assembly is coupled to the wash tub and configured to rotate the wash basket within the wash tub in order to cleanse articles within the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain soiled water to a draining system.
Washing machine appliances include vertical axis washing machine appliances and horizontal axis washing machine appliances, where “vertical axis” and “horizontal axis” refer to the axis of rotation of the wash basket within the wash tub. Irrespective of the axis, washing machine appliances may include multiple corners or support feet on which a particular appliance rests. For such a washing machine appliance, a user or installer of the washing machine appliance may be required to set and/or adjust the feet to ensure the washing appliance is properly leveled or stable. If the washing machine appliance is not stable, performance of the washing appliance may be detrimentally affected. For instance, the cabinet may shake or rock, e.g., diagonally, between two opposite feet during operations. This unstable movement may generate excessive and undesirable noise. Moreover, the unstable movement may rapidly wear the floor or support surface on which the washing machine appliance is installed. Furthermore, the unstable movement may damage the washing machine appliance itself. Still further, the unstable movement can cause walking of the washing machine.
Although improper leveling of a washing machine appliance may cause certain disadvantages, it may be difficult for an individual to affirmatively determine whether the washing machine appliance is properly leveled. Moreover, even if the washing machine appliance is properly leveled during an initial installation, the washing machine appliance may be moved or slowly adjust over time such that the washing machine appliance is no longer properly leveled or stable. Without constant observation or releveling of the washing machine appliance, improper leveling or instability may be difficult to notice.
Accordingly, methods and apparatuses for determining a stability state of a washing machine appliance are desired. In particular, it would be advantageous for such methods and apparatuses to provide accurate and active monitoring of a stability state.